Soul of a Sword
by Lecia
Summary: Bella is moving to Japan with Phil, her step-father. Now, who is Phil's lover? How does Skyler fit into this? AU. AH.BXOC AXJ. please give it a chance! it's better than it sounds! ch.6 just posted!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! this is NOT an Edward and Bella story! I am team Edward but his character didn't fit the part. so if you are going to just flame this story don't read!**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight. i only own the plot and Jesse!**

I was beginning to wonder when the universe would finally think I have had enough bad luck. My mother is dead and it is my fault. If I would have made her come with me to the book store she would still be alive. Those guys who broke in wouldn't have killed her if she wasn't there. Why did I have to ruin everything I touch? I knew them too. They went to my school. How could they kill my mother? Did they do it to torment me like they did at school? Was having only one friend not enough? They had to make me miserable.

I saw them at the trial. Victoria and Lauren looked at me like they didn't care about what they did. They didn't look like they regreted in at all. They were found guilty of home invasion, home robbery, and manslaughter. They got twenty years in prison.

So here I am pack everything I am to go live in Japan with Phil. Charlie didn't have enough money to support me, so Phil is going to have custody of me. He is into computer programing and got a good job offer from Japan. That leaves me to more away from everything I know and love. Shauna won't be able to see me and talk to me like she does currently. I'm going to miss her so much. Phil promised to fly her over for my birthday in a month and a half though.

-THE NEXT DAY-

The plane ride wasn't too bad. Just long. I hate unpacking. Though I am happy Phil sent most of our things a head of time so everything is here just waiting to be unpacked. Phil went to meet his new boss, while I stayed at the house and unpacked. I put was going to find somewhere to put everything except Phil's clothes and things he wanted in his room.

The unpacking of everything took most of the day. Well, I hadn't gotten to my bedroom yet but I want the house to look presentable in case we get any guests any tme soon. The box with pictures of mom was the hardest to do. I put pictures of her everywhere. I want to remember her exactly the way she was in these pictures. Happy and full of life. I resisted the urge to cry. I won out of my tears this time.

I finally got the downstairs unpacked. It took me about 5 hours not counting breaking and food. It was getting close to dinner time and Phil should back soon. We didn't bring much in the food department so I thought I would go to the market to get something to eat. Or at least something that I can make into food.

I locked up the house with my money in my pocket. The market wasn't very far away. Only about a mile. It was about 4 o'clock and I knew the Phil got off at 5:30 so I wanted to have dinner ready for him when he got back after a long day at work.

I got to the market in no time. I just picked up some chicken and rice to make. Now it was starting to get dark I'm hoping to get back to the house before it gets dark. I don't think I'd be able to find a new house that I just moved into in the dark. I barely knew what it looked like.

I could see my house about a quarter mile up the road when I sensed someone following me. I started to pick up my pace. They ran and cut me off and were surrounding me. There were 3 of them. They all looked very simular like brothers. All with short black hair and brown eyes. They were not very tall about 5'10'' give or take. They also all had swords tied on their waists. They stared down at me with maddness in their eyes.

I knew they were going to hurt me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't really have anybody. Phil was more like the uncle that was never there than my step-father. Charlie doesn't know me very well. The only person I feel bad leaving behind is Shauna. She other than my mother are the only people that ever cared about me.

They looked at me strangely. I think they realized I wasn't afraid.

"Bella, why are you not afraid?" the one in front of me asked. Well they were spying on me. Just great.

"I have basically nothing. I don't really care to be honest with you." I replied. I don't think they were prepared for that. They just looked at each other, then back at me.

"Well, we are still going to torture you to death just like we were planning all day. Though you are the first that doesn't have fear written all over your face." he replied back sadistically.

To be honest, I was afraid. I just wouldn't let them see it. I know these types of people. They thrive from fear and pain. The pain I will not be able to hide but the fear I can shut off until they decided to kill me.

The one in front of me started to draw his sword. Out of nowhere, behind him I saw a young guy jump at him sword drawn. The guy that jumped attacked the one in front of me before anyone saw him and cut down his back. He arched his back in pain while screaming. He passed out shortly after. The other 2 guys left me and started to attack this other guy. The other guy was really good he beat them quite easily. He only he a scrach aross his left cheek.

When he was finished he call the police to let them know what happened and where to find these guys. That was the first time a really looked at him. He was almost as pale as me with bright and dark blue eyes, and black hair. He was gorgous despite the blood dripping down his cheek.

Oh shit, blood! Then the scent hit my nose.

After he hung up the phone he started walking over to me. He was swaying. Then I realized that I was swaying on my feet. I think he realized that I was going to pass out because he run the rest of the way to catch me.

I was only out for a couple minutes I think becuase it isn't dark out yet. Though it was darker than I remembered it to be. I looked around and I was laying against a fence, and that guy was sitting next to me holding his sword. Well, staring at it really. I was really uncomfortable and tried to sit up more. Then he looked over at me feeling my movement. His cheek, neck and shirt had mostly dried blood on it still so it wasn't that bad.

"Are you ok? I was going to take you home but then I realized that I didn't know where you lived to I just carried you to a near by fence. I didn't think you would want to wake up looking at all that." he said gently.

At first I was struck by his voice. He didn't have a very stong accent. I could tell he was Japanese or at least part Japanese, yet he didn't sound like they did. His voice was deeper. Not like bass deep but still deep for the guys here. Many of them were tenors.

"I'm okay now. Thank you. I really didn't want to have a bruise." I thanked him.

"So why'd you faint?" he asked.

"I smelled the blood. And a lot of it." I stated.

"You actually smell blood too? I don't think I've ever met someone else who does. It just doesn't make me faint." he teased.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"What were you thinking before I came? You didn't look afriad that there were three guys around that were going to kill you." he asked.

"I just didn't care. Yes, I knew they were going to torture me to death but if I had shown my fear I know it would have taken them longer to kill me." I said as I tried to stand. I was sucessful.

He was in shock. I don't think he knew how to resond to that.

"Do you want to come back to my house and clean up that cut. I'm sure Phil has a shirt you could wear." I offered. It was the least I could do. He had saved my life after all.

He nodded and stood up. I picked up my bags and started leading the way.

"So, who's Phil?" He asked.

"My step-father." I replied. It was silent the rest of the way.

We had arrived to the house so I unlocked it and lead the way to the kitchen. I put the bags on the counter and went to get the first-aid kit and a dark wash cloth. I wet the cloth in the sink and walked over to him and started to wipe the blood off his face and neck. I avoided his cut though, I have to put peroxide on it to disinfect it. When I got all the blood off I grabbed a cotton ball and put peroxide on it. He winced a little but didn't say a word about it. That cleaned off the blood that wasn't in the cut and I gabbed a clean cotton ball and wet it a little cleaned off anything I missed.

"Thanks. You are really good at that." he thanked me.

"I'm a klutz. I get cuts and scrapes all the time. I guess I got used to it." I shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry to intrude but why didn't you care if they are were going to kill you?" he asked. My resonse seems to have really bothered him.

"I don't really have much to live for. Im not suicidial or anything but I don't really have anything to loose. My mother is dead. I'm not really close to my father. I only have a best friend back in Phenix and I would feel bad for leaving her but didn't I already do that?" I said trying not to cry. I looked away so if a few tears escaped he wouldn't see them.

"Woah. I didn't really expect that. I'm sorry to intrude. I'll just go." he said as he stood up to leave. I think he thought that he upset me. I grabbed his wrist.

"No. Wait. Don't go. I don't want to be alone right now." I pleaded in a whisper.

He looked at me and sat back down. I realized I still had a hold of his wrist. I hand felt weird. It was tingling and it was starting to move up my arm. I let go of his wrist and it subsided rather quickly. Could he have really done that to me?

"I'm sorry I upset you." he apologized.

"You didn't. It's just that it's really fresh. My mom died a month ago." I explained. I heard him gasp.

"I'm sorry." he sounded truely sorry too.

"I just realized that I don't know your name. I'm Bella." I said as I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Jesse. I'm glad I met though I wish it would have been under different circumstances." he smiled as he said this.

As soon as his hand touched mine, it started tingling again. I think he felt it too because he looked at our hands, then at me. I let go of his hand. I cleared me throat.

"Well I have to make dinner now before Phil gets back. You can stay if you like. It's the least I can do to thank you." I offered, though I really didn't want to move. Wait why didn't I want to move? I didn't know anything about Jesse aside from his name.

"As much as I would like to, I need to be home for dinner." he said unwillingly, I thought.

"Well, ok." I said. It sounded like I was as unwilling to let him leave as he was.

"Do you mind if I come by tomorrow?" he asked timidly. Is he blushing?

I smiled. "Sure."

He smiled to. A dazzling smile that stunned me for a second. He had perfect white, straight teeth surounded by full lips. I shook it off after a moment and walked him to the door.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I smiled back.

**there it is. the first chapter. i know not all of you will like and to make this clear. I AM AN EDWARD AND BELLA FAN! i just wanted to try something new. if you don't like it don't read it!**

**please review for my birthday! which is today! and i would appricate it if nobody flamed me today. i can deal with later if you really feel the need to. but please not today! thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i obviously do not own TWILIGHT!**

**I have no idea about Japanese names so they will be relatively normal to the ones we have here.**

I did not sleep very well last night. Now I had to get up and get ready to go to school. I really did not want to do that. If I was chosen to be killed by some sadistic killers on my first night here, then I did not want to know what today was going to be like. Maybe I would get lucky and no one would notice me. No. I am never lucky.

Though I was very much looking forward to seeing Jesse again. I knew he would be coming by this afternoon but that seemed just so far away. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this. I was very...drawn to him. I wanted to know more about him. And that fact alone scared the hell out of me. Everyone I got close to got hurt somehow. I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I didn't want to hurt him.

It took me about a half hour to get ready and now I had to find my new school. This would be fun. And I had to walk because it seems that is the quickest way to get there. I live in a suberb around here in Japan and they have everything in walking distance in their opinion. The paper I got from the school says it's about a half mile away from my house. Oh joy.

I left to give my plenty of time to get to the school and find my first class. I didn't want to be late.

When I arived at the school grounds, I realized that would be a lot more people here than I thought. There were kids scattered out everywhere in front of the school. Just then I realized that they were all looking at me. I started walking towards the main office to get my schedule when I tripped. I blushed of embrassment. I was wait for the impact to come but it never did. I realized that were a pair of arms around me so I would hit the ground. That's when I seadied myself and looked up.

He was somewhat tall for a Japanese boy. Around six foot with black hair. His eyes were nearly coal black and they were rather on the thin side. He was kind of skinny for his hight. I think it made him look a bit akward.

"Thank you for catching me." I told him because I was greatful that I did not fall.

"No problem, baby. I'm Shawn." he said to me. I was not his baby!

"Please do not call me baby. I am not your baby." I realized that he was still holding my arm. "And please let go of me."

"Not until I get a thank you kiss." he told me and started to lean toward me. I leaned back trying to get away from him.

"I said let me go!" I yelled at him.

"She said to let her go." A voice said from behind me. I instantly reognized it as Jesse's.

He was walk towards me. He grabbed Shawn's arm off of me and pulled me away from him. I kind of hid behind him. I didn't want to be near that Shawn guy anymore.

"Hey give her back to me Brandon! I saw her first! She's mine!" Shawn yelled at Jesse. Was his last name Brandon?

"Actually I saw her first, right Bella?" He smiled at me. He would know my name since I had told him and I hadn't told Shawn. I'm pretty sure he was throwing that in his face.

The look of shock was on Shawn's face. He must have realized that he had in fact not known my name. Jesse took advantage of this time and we walked away.

"Thank you again." I smiled up at him.

"Your welcome. So, what are you doing here at my high school?" he asked politely.

"This is my new high school. I was on my way to get my schedule when I tripped and that guy caught me. Do you want to can with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. I wouldn't want you to trip again and have someone else like that prick catch you." he replied with a laugh. He seems to know me all too well already.

As we walking I became aware of all the girls around me glaring. I wonder what the hell they are glaring at. I may be new but that doesn't mean they have to glare at me? I know I wasn't doing anything wrong I was just walking with someone who was basically showing me to the main office for all they knew. We got to the office and I got my schedule. I handed it to him since I was sure he would know where my classes where better than me.

"Well we have 2nd, lunch, and 8th period together. And you have 1st and 7th with my twin sister. And 1st and 3rd with her boyfriend. So you only have 4th and 6th by yourself." he told me. Well at lest I wouldn't be completely alone all day.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin sister. Or that she had a boyfriend." I teased.

"I have a twin sister named Alice. And she has a boyfriend from Texas named Jasper." he told me in a sarcastic tone. Wait could it be...?

"Jasper Whitlock?" I asked.

He looked at me in total shock. "Yes," he said. Honestly I don't think he knew what to think. "How did you know that? I know I did not just tell you his last name."

"I knew him when I was a kid. He moved in to the house next door to me when I was 7, then he moved back to Texas when he was 13 and I was 12. He was my best friend for that while. Small world." I told him.

We were aproaching my first class I think. Then I saw a little pixie looking girl standing nest to a very all guy. That had to be Jasper. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Jasper had his bad to me. I decided to greet him like I used to back then.

"Watch this." I whispered to Jesse.

I ran over to Jasper and jumped on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and poking my head over his shoulder saying "Hey Jasper." I told him very exitedly. I knew everybody was looking at us but I didn't care. I had my childhood best friend back! I could also see the little pixie girl who I assumed was Alice glaring at me. Then I realized that I jumpped on her boyfriend.

Jasper whipped his head around. "Bella?" he said in disbelief. I got off him and came around so he could see me. I nodded. "BELLLLLLLLLAAHHH!!!" he basically yelled and picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Jasper...I need...to breathe...sometime..." I stuggled to say with the lack of air I had. He put me down. I kind of wobbled a little. Luckly Jesse was there to catch me. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said as I steadied myself.

"Alice this is one of the best friends I ever had as a kid, Bella. Bella this is the love of my life, Alice." he introdused us. She didn't seem to like me.

"Sorry I jumpped on your boyfriend. That's how I used to greet him if he didn't know I was there when we were kids. I thought it would be funny to see the look on his face. I would be mad at me too if I were you." I apologized to her. She seemed to realize that I was not trying to steal her boyfriend and smiled at me.

"I have to go Bella, but I will see you next period." Jesse told me as he waved goodbye. I smiled back.

Alice seemed to go into shock or something. She was just staring at her brother like he had a third eye ot something.

"Did Jesse walk you over here?" she asked seeming confused.

"Yes." I said cauiously.

"Really? He almost never talks to anyone at school. Some people think he's mute of something because he never talks to them. The girls try to get him to agree to go out with them or even hang out with them and he just ignores them. Actually I don't think he has any friends here. He's very shy." she told me.

"Seriously? Well, that would explain all those girls glaring at me." I was a little relieved that I at least knew why they were glaring. There's my luck though, almost every girl in the school hates me. We walked into the classroom after that and took our seats.

"So, Bella why are you here? Not that I'm complaining." Jasper asked.

"Phil and me just moved moved here yesterday. He just got a job here." I told him not really wanting to get into it.

"Who's Phil?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I guess that happened after you left. My mom had gotten remarried to Phil." I explained to him.

"Oh that's great! How's your mom doing?" Jasper asked trying to know what all's going on now.

My head fall when he asked that question. I should have expected it. He would want to know how my life was going now. Him asking me was making me remember all those time when we were kids and my mom would come out and play with us. We always had so much fun with her. Like that one day when she decided to start throwing water baloons at us just because it was a hot day. She thought it would be a fun way to cool off. I couldn't be here anymore. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I just up and ran out of the room with tears in my eyes. I ran outside, and everything was blury. Of course being me I tripped on the sidewalk because I was running. I just stayed there and cried. I don't know how long I was out there until I felt someone pick me up. I looked up and noticed that Jesse was carring me. He sat on a bench not far from where I fell, and sat me on his lap. I felt very comforted. This surprised me, like everything else I felt about him. I don't know what came over me. I threw my arms around his neck and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

I think it was everything finally coming out. I wouldn't cry at her funeral. I had to be strong for Phil and for Charlie. I know they have been divorced just about as long as I have been alive but I also know that he was still madly in love with her.I had to be strong for them. I could tell that Phil desperately missed her and buried himself in his work to hide it. I guess I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried until my tears ran dry.

"I'm sorry. I think I ruined your shirt." I said hoarsly as I pulled away from him.

"It's ok. What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Jesse asked me tentively.

"Jasper asked me how my mom was doing. I haven't seen him in 5 years so he wouldn't know that she was killed-" I said before he interupted me.

"Wait-killed? You said she died. She was killed?" I could tell that he was shocked and appauled at the same time.

"Yes she was killed. I went to the store. And some girls that I went to school with broke into my house. I don't know if they knew my mom was there or not but they killed her anyway. They didn't ever CARE that they killed my mother! Anyway, I was staying strong for my dad and Phil. And I could do it as long as I didn't think about the past with her. When Jasper brought it up all the memories came flooding back with a vengence. I just couldn't take it anymore." I explained to him.

"Aw Bella." he said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry they did that to you. You didn't deserve it in the least bit. You have a very kind heart and soul." he told me. I knew he ment it too. His smooth voice was doused in sincerity.

"It's okay. Well, it's not really, but I will get though this. Thank you. By the way, why are you here? Shouldn't you have been in class?" I asked as the thought occured to me.

he laughed. "As soon as I got to class, they had me go to the office to 'talk' to the pricipal about what happened earier. Shawn told the office that I hit him. I had to go staighten that out. I was on my way back to class when I saw you. They will just assume that I was in the office the whole time. So don't aorry about it." he told me.

"Okay." I said as I heard the bell ring. We got up and he took my hand and we headed to our next class. I saw a very worried looking Jasper and Alice up ahead. We had a few minutes to get to our next class so I need to tell them what happened.

"I think I need to explain to Jasper and Alice what happened. I kind of ran out of the room with out saying anything." I told Jesse. He nodded and we walked over towards them. When they saw us, I saw some relief wash over their opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand up to stop him and he shut his mouth.

"I can tell you what happened now. My mom was killed about a month ago." I said and took a breath. "By Victoria and Lauren. I was being strong for my dad and Phil. I was pushing everything I was feeling away so I could stay strong. Jasper, when you asked me that, so many memories flooded my mind and I couldn't take it so I ran. I'm sorry I worried you guys." I told them.

I could tell Jasper was furious. Especially since he knew Victoria and Lauren. Well used to. They were a lot nicer to me back then. I think it's because they thought Jasper was hott and they wanted to be on his good side. The day after he left they tormented me worse than all the years leading to it. It became a routine to them. I think it was their goal to break me. They didn't break me but they did take away my mother, my best friend.

Alice was basically sympathetic. I could tell she wanted to hug me. I was actually surprised that she didn't. From my inpression of her she just did thing to her own accord.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't know. I would have flown in for the funeral. I wish I would have." Jasper ranted a little.

"Jasper don't beat yourself up. There was nothing you could do to change anything." I told him and realized that we had to go to class.

"Jesse come on we have to go to class now. Bye Alice. Bye Jasper. I will talk to you later." I told them as I tugged Jesse in the direction we were headed in before.

**ok there was chapter 2! the next chapter will be the rest of the day and what happens after school with Jesse.**

**please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took so long...there's a lot going on in my head and if i would have wrote sooner then it would have been short and horrible! so here it is! enjoy!**

**still don't own anything!**

After that whole incident, everyone was weird around me. They would look at me with this look in their eyes that clearly said "you don't belong here." Saying school was going to be difficult would be the understatment of the year. Why did I have to have my breakdown on my first day? Oh right, becuase it's me. I don't think anyone could have worse luck than I do.

Luckily, I had someone I knew in most of my classes. Other than Jesse, Alice, and Jasper-oh yeah, and that Shawn kid- no one talked to me. Yeah, a great way to make a new student feel welcomed.

As great as they are, I think that's also part of the reason they wont talk to me. Alice had told me that a lot of people avoid them because of their family. Their last name even. They were one of the last familes around that still carry out most ways of the samurai. I think that all these people are basically afriad of them, so they don't talk to them. That way they can't get on their bad side.

Jesse talking to me got the whole school talking as well. I heard people talking about rumors they heard about him like they were on the morning news. It didn't sound like it was new news though. It sounded like they were talking about the last friend he had.

From what I gathered, things didn't end well. It sounded like the friend (I never caught his name) got hurt because he simpliy knew Jesse. It sounded as though he was, more or less, caught in the crossfire between families. A rival family.

I didn't know what to believe. It sounded like something in a movie where the hero's best friend get killed and goes after them for vengence. I don't know much about Jesse, and I admit that freely, but it sounded possible. I mean, he killed those guys that were going to attack me. Though he was justified, he didn't hesitate to kill them. This told me that he could have done it before. At the time I didn't put much thought into it, but now it sounds logical.

Lunch is only 5 minutes away and I know I have to push all those thought aside if I am going to make it though lunch. This would not be a good time to ask him about it. Though I will ask him after school. This is going to be inertesting.

The bell rang and I was relieved. This was the first class that I didn't know anyone in. I didn't make any progress with that one either. The silence continued, and I got from all those people were stares. Some even glares, but those were mostly from girls.

I gathered my things and walked out the door. I saw Jesse leaning against the wall. I'm guess he was waiting for me? I started to walk towards him and someone stuck their foot out to trip me. Lucky for me, Jesse saw it and caught me.

"Damnit Sarah! Just leave her alone!" he yelled at Sarah as he stood me up. Though I hadn't known her name until then. I definately recongized her though. She was definately one of the girls that has been glaring at me all day.

She just let out a "humph" and walked away with some other girls that were also glaring.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentively.

"Yeah." I said as we walk to lunch.

I didn't get much. Just some yogurt and lemonade. With the day I've had, I don't really want to eat. I just want to go home.

Do I consider this place home now? I guess I do. I have friends here and I only had one back home. I miss her though. Maybe I will stay up late tonight to call her when she gets out of school. That would be...1 am here. Oh dear, this is going to be interesting. I'm going to be cranky tomorrow.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Shauna. I miss her. I haven't gotten to talk to her since I left. Actually, I was continplating staying up late to call her tonight." I told them.

"That would probably be a good idea." Alice said. I bet she could see that I missed her a lot.

"I think I'll try. But I might be cranky tomorrow." I warned them. And they just laughed.

The rest of the day passed without consequence. Just glares, stares, and more glares. When is it going to end? The glaring doesn't change anything!

Now, it's time for my talk with Jesse. In all honesty, I can't wait. I trust him for some reason. Even if those rumors are true, I don't care. I doesn't change the fact that he did save me and in fact was there today when I needed someone as well. If it is true, then he understand what it feels like to be at fault for someone else's death. I think that it may very well be true. If so, then that's probably why I trust him. Because he trusts me. I don't know how, but I know he does trust me too.

"are you ready to go?" Jesse asked as I was closing my locker.

"Yep." I said and we started walking to my house.

The walk to my house was a quite one. I think that he knew that the rumors were being talked about again. I looked over at him as we were walking. He looked worried, I think. I wonder what he's worried about. Is he concerned about someone 'out to get me' again? I mean, I know that nearly everything is out to get me. I mean, that rock we just passed will somehow find a way to trip me and break my leg. Is he worried that being near me will be a health risk for him?

We arrived at my house, and I unlocked the door, and let us in. He seemed...distracted about something. Whatever it is, he is thinking really hard about it.

"Are you ok?" I asked him because I had to know. I don't really know why but I did.

"Not really. Today has been a great day. It brings up a lot of memories." he replied sadly.

"I know what you mean. I one of those day too, I'm sure you remember." I reminded him.

he chuckled without humor. "I guess you did too."

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened? I mean, I heard some people talking about you. Well, I heard bits and pieces." I think I should know what I am getting myself into. So, I think I had a right to know.

He looked a little shocked. "You heard about that?" he asked and I nodded. "Then what are you still talking to me for? It was my fault for John's death!" he basically yelled at me.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I care about you! First of all, you save my life, someone you didn't even know the name of. Second of all, you stood up for me when everyone else just watched and did nothing. And third of all, you were there when I have no one! Do you know what it feels like to have no one around you care? I DO! Phil doesn't really care for me. The only reason Phil has me is because Charlie doesn't have the money to take care of me. No one else cares about me here!" I yelled back at him.

He seemed stunned for a second. "You shouldn't be near me. Trouble tends to follow me. You could get hurt." he responded in a softer tone.

"I can one up you there. Trouble gravitates and stalks me. That chair over there will probably find a way to bruse me or maybe even break a bone or two. You have no idea how many time I have been hurt." I inform him.

"But no one got kill because of you. They killed John because they thought it was me. They came to kill me! ME! My best friend is dead because I'm me!" he told me and he sounded heartbroken.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him. I don't really know what compelled me to do so, but I did it. He tensed a bit, but when I didn't let go he relaxed and held me back. I don't know how long we stood like that, But I know it was a while. Finally, I pulled back a little to look at him. He looked like he was hurting. I wanted to take away that hurt, but I didn't know what to do.

"Why are you not running away from me?" he asked me.

"I can't. I don't know what it is but I can't. I care about you and that doesn't change anything if I was away from you." I told him.

I looked deep into his eyes and he didn't believe me. I don't know what came over me but I had to be sure that he knew that I cared. I reached up and put my arms behind his neck and pulled him towards me. I kissed him.

At first he didn't react, I think he was shocked by my actions as I was. But I still kissed him and it seemed that he give up and kissed me back. He is a very good kisser. I didn't have a lot of expirence in this area but I know he is a good kisser. Just then he traced my bottom lip asking for access. I granted him access to my mouth. He was delicious. He tasted like mint and vanilla. A very good combination.

His mouth moved to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there. It was then I realized that I was basically gasping for air. He moved up to a spot right below my left ear and suck a bit there. It felt amazing, I let out a soft moan, apprasing his work.I felt him smile on my neck and he brought his lips back over to mine. His left hand twisted itself in my hair while his right hand moved down to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I took this as encouragement to let my hands roam his rock hard body. He wasn't a big, bulky guy any means, but the boy is built. His muscles feel like rock, literally. I traced the planes of his chest and down his abs. I outlined every muscle and that earned me a soft moan. I grinned against his lips.

My right hand settled itself on his lower back and my left hand wrapped around the back of his neck. We just stood there making out between my kitchen and living room making-out. I realized then that I wanted him. I wanted him more than I've ever wanted anybody. I never really wanted someone like this before, but I want him now. What is it about that draws him to me? Is it that his hard life helps cancel out mine so we can be happy? Two negitives make a positive?

I broke the kiss and grabbed his hand pulling him towards my room. He followed. I looked back at him and he looked really nervious. Did I do something wrong? Did I just ruin our friendship, relationship, or whatever it is that we have?

We reached my room and I lead him in. I closed the door too. I lead him over to my bed and sat down. I had to know what was wrong now.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. I sounded worried, even to myself.

"It's just...I have never done something like this before. And I just met you yesterday..." he said looking really nervous.

I put my hand on his face and he leaned into it.

"I haven't either. I don't know what came over me. We don't have to do this if you're not ready. Though we did just meet yesterday, I trust you." I told him as I look deep into his bottomless, blue eyes. He had to know that it was sincere.

"It's not that I'm not ready. And I really do want this..." he said as his eyes got a little darker with lust. Lust for me. "I guess I'm just nervous that I wont be good at it or I'll somehow screw up. I don't want to screw this up, Bella. I don't want to ruin anything that we could build on." he confessed with this look in his eyes.

"Jesse, you will not screw this up if you you really want to wait though I underst-" that was all I got out before he cut me off by crushing his lips to mine.

"I want you." he said with conviction and confidence.

No more words were said. I kissed him and laying him back so I was straddling his thighs. Then I decided that I wanted his shirt off and now. I took off his t-shirt and threw it somewhere in my room. I kissed my way down his neck and abs, my tongue darting out every now and then to get more of his delicious taste in my mouth. This earned me a louder moan than his previous ones.

He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me with passion. His hands were making a quick work of my button up shirt. When he was done he slid the shirt down my arms and threw it somewhere. His down my neck and around my collarbone, then to the top of my breasts. His hands moved from my waist to my back where he proceeded to unhook my bra. Before I knew what happened he flipped us over so that he was on top.

He slid my bra off and tossed it along with the others. His mouth attached itself to one my my nipples and sucked it hard. As my nipple hardens for him, I moaned to encourage him. He took the encouragement and moved oner to the other one. This time he suck a little but mostly nipped and bit. This made my nipples like steel hard, just for him.

I reached for his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped them. I slid then down as far as I could get them, then he kicked them off. His mouth came back up and devoured mine as he un buttoned and unzipped my jeans. His fingers just simpily played with my panty line and it was making me abosutly crazy. I buck my hips into him and he moaned. Only then did he slide my jeans down my legs.

He threw my jeans somewhere and I was wet and waiting for him. I had just about enough of this foreplay. I wanted him in me and I wanted him in me now. I pushed down his boxers and gasped. He was huge! How was that going to fit in me? I have to find a way. I need him!

I think he could see my impactience so he slid my panties down my legs. When he was at my feet taking them down, I decided to spread my legs and give him a good veiw. I saw his eyes grow noticeably darker. He leaned up and licked my clit and I screamed with pleaseure. He seemed to like my screaming for him and he took my clit in his mouth and began to suck and nip at my clit.

He stopped and crawled up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. He settled himself between my already spread legs. He positioned himself and thrust in my and stopped. My guess is that he just wanted me to get the pain over with. I wouldn't have it any other way.

The pain slowly subsided and I nodded for him to conintue. He started off slow. Then slowly increased his speed and we soon found a rythm.

I knew I was getting close. By the look on his face I think he is too. He started pumping into me faster. I didn't think I could feel more pleasure than I did at that monent. Then he went faster still. That was the end. I could feel myself falling over the edge.

"JESSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!" I screamed as my orgasm hit.

He pumped into me a few more times before his orgasm came. He continued to pump into my to ride out his orgasm. Then he collapsed on me. I loved feeling his wieght on me. We just layed there and caught our breath. Then he rolled off of me and pulled me to lay on his chest.

"Oh god, Jesse! That was amazing!" I said once I could breathe.

He smiled and said. "Yes, it was. And so where you."

We both feel into a deep slumber after a long after noon.

**well there was chapter 3. that was my first lemon so if it wasn't that good, sorry! but please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok i know that my last chapter was a little bit of a shocker but i think it needed to happen and this is only going to get more interesting...**

**disclaimer: i'm here so i obviously don't own anything...**

I woke up at about 1 am. I felt a warm arm around me and was a little bit confused. I also realized that I was naked and that this bare arm was on my skin. I looked over and saw a beautiful sight. A very content, shirtless, sleeping Jesse. I looked at him for a little bit and realized that her looked happy. He looked happy to be sleeping next to me. He looked so serene and peaceful. I smiled to myself. I made someone happy. I don't think I've ever done that before.

I remembered that I wanted to call Shauna tonight. I actually woke up at the right time and I figured now would be as good as any to call her. I got up quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake him when he looked so peaceful. I grabbed my rob and went downstairs to get my bag where I had my cell. I grabbed it and went upstairs. I decided that I would just call her from the far corner of my room, on the floor, so I didn't disurb Phil or Jesse.

I dialed the number and it rang three times before she picked up.

"BELLA?!" she practically yelled into the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Did you have to scream?" I asked.

"Of course, I did. I haven't talked to you in like a week." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's been going on back there?" I asked.

"Well, I have a new boyfriend. His name is Nick, and honestly Bella, I think he may be the one for me." she informed me.

"That's great Shauna. I'm so happy for you." I told her in a very honest voice. I was truly very happy for her. She deserved to be happy.

"Yeah. How are things with you? What's it like over there?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's not all that much different. The morals and values are a lot different though. For example, do you remember when we learned about Samurai a few years back?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, they still have some here. I've run into a few of them." I told her. I didn't want to tell her about my first day here. I didn't want her to worry about me when nothing really happened.

"Are there any cute guys there? See anyone you like?" she asked and I blushed.

I care very deeply at the sleeping figure in my bed. I didn't know what to say. I know I couldn't lie to her, nor did I intend to, but I didn't know how to say it. I slept with him. I gave the gorgous boy who helped me my virginity the second day I knew him. What does that say about me?

"You did, didn't you?" she asked. Probably guessing my silence.

"Yes."

"What's the lucky guy's name and what's your status with him?" she asked exitedly.

"His name is Jesse and...I don't really know, exactly." I told her as honestly as I could. I know that she knew something was off with that.

"Okay, what do you mean you don't know?" she asked getting a little frustrated that she didn't understand.

"Well, I slept with him this afternoon." I just told her in a rush. I didn't know how else to say it. I turned to my window to look at the stars as I waited for her to figure out what to say.

"Really?" she asked incredusly.

I nodded but then realized that she couldn't see me. "Yeah. Really."

"Well, was it good? I need to see a picture of him." she asked and told me at the same time.

"It was amazing. I don't know how else to describe it. And he's sleeping right now." I told her.

"What do you mean he's sleeping it's like 3:30pm?!" she said. I guess she forgot I'm on the other side of the world.

"It may be 3:30pm there, but it's about 1:30 am here. He's sleeping in my bed now" I told her. Then I felt a pair of arm wrap around my waist and a kiss on my shoulder, then layed his head on my shoulder. "Nevermind. He's up now." I said as I looked over and smiled at him. He was sitting next to me. Right leg bent going under his left leg which was bent at the knee, up.

"Good. Now you can send me a picture. Take a picture and send it to me and then I will call you back as soon as I get it. Okay? Bye." and she hung up.

I sighed. I looked over into beautiful, blue eyes and was dazed for a moment. I kissed him for a second and then turned towards him.

"She wants me to take a picture of you so she can see what you look like." I told him.

"Who were you talking to, by the way?" he asked as I pushed the button so I could take the picture.

"It was my best friend, Shauna. She's one of those people who want to know everything and nothing at the same time. She's the only friend I had back home." I explained at the screen came up.

"Okay, ready?" I asked and he nodded.

I took the picture and you could see his perfectly sculpted pecks. It was an swesome picture. His eyes looked so alive, like he wouldn't rather be anywhere but here.

I saved and sent the he asked me something unexpected.

"Do you regret it?" he asked in a rush. I looked up at him and he looked nervous.

"Do you mean sleeping with you?" He nodded. "No, I don't." he smiled. "Do you?" I asked. I mean I think I had a right to know.

"No. Far from it actually." he said happily. I smiled. I ran my hand though his hair and brought it back to rest of him cheek.

He leaned over and kissed me. It was a sweet, but passionate kiss. I molded my lips to his and he pulled me up on his right leg. I realized that he never put anything about on and was insantly turned on. Then I heard my phone ring. _Damnit, Shauna!_

I sighed and leaned my head on his chest. I reached for my phone about a foot away and answered with my head still on his chest.

"Hello." I said a little grumpy.

"Hey. Oh my Gosh! He's gorgous, Bella!" she yelled at me. I heard him chuckle.

"You know he can heard you." I said as I laughed at her. I think she got the hint.

"Bella where are you?" she asked.

"Sitting on his lap." I said as I looked up at him. He had an amused expression on his face. I decided it would be fun to play with him a little bit since I knew he wouldn't want to make too much noise at this hour.

I don't know what gave me my confidence. I grabbed him and he bit his lip. I felt him get hard instantly. My hand barely fit around it.

"Bella, I'm going to let you go. Give me a call again soon, Okay?"

"Okay, I love you bye." I said and hung up.

I started to stroke him and I heard him let out a low moan. I wasn't even sure I heard it. I kept stroking him though. I saw him attack his lip even harder. I didn't want him to break the skin, so I decided it was a good time to kiss him. He took my bottom lip and sucked it. It was an odd sensation, but I liked it. I let a low moan slip. I felt him grab, untie my robe, and throw it off me. I grabbed by chest and started massaging them, as I was still stroking him, rather slowly. I moaned.

"Bella. _Please_! I need you..." he begged.

I crawled on top of him and lowered myself on him. All I felt at that moment was the instant pleasure.

"_Jesse..." _I moaned his name in his mouth.

I felt him start to thrust inside of me. Then he rolled us over so he was on top of me. They where slow and meaningful. Like he didn't want to rush this. Any of it. He wanted everything to come at it's own time. He wanted me and our relationship to go forward when ready. Right now, all I feel is...love? Compassion?

We were truly making love. I was making love to someone who was virually a stranger to me. This was definately not just sex. There was way too much thought and feeling with his every thrust. It was like he loved me. How could he love me? But why would he be making love to be then?

He started to pick up his pace as I had my realization. I hugged his neck close and moaned softly in his ear. I began to feel the familar coil in my stomache. I want him to be deeper inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He went deeper than I thought possible, and hitting a spot that I didn't know existed. It brought around a new round of pleasure.

I could feel that I was getting close. I think he was too.

"Bella..." he grunted low and husky in my ear. That nearly undid me.

He thrusted a few more times and I exploded. A couple thrusts later and he exploded as well. Right now, the only thing I felt was pleasure and love. I don't know how I knew it was love, but I knew for sure that's what it was. I can't admit, even to myself, that I love him yet. I have a feeling, though, that I will if we conitinue down the path we are currently on.

We were both breathing heavily. Jesse rolled off of me a moment later. We layed there for a while and just tried to catch our breath. Jesse spoke first.

"That was incredible." he said still slightly breathless.

"As for me as well." I replied as I looked over and smiled at him.

He got up, picked me up and carried me bridal style to my bed. He layed me down and then got in behind me. I felt his arm wrap around my side and pull me toward him. I looked at the clock as I was falling asleep. It was 3:07 am. I realized that we still had to go to school tomorrow. I felt him breathing softly against my shoulder, he was asleep already. I must have tired him out. I giggled internally.

Well, tomorrow is going to be interesting. Especially since he didn't come home last night. I wonder if anyone else will figure out what happened. Maybe, Alice. I don't know, though. This is pretty out of my character. I can get though anything this crazy school has to throw at me as long as I have Jesse to help me though it.

That was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

**ok there's the 4th chapter. i didn't plan on there being another lemon in it but that's just how it turned out...the next chapter will be mostly school and the morning please review! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm so sorry that i have not updated in like a month or something...i was going through something and if i would have tried to write anything it would have been horrible or i would have written about what was going on and...i don't think anybody should feel like i felt...it sucked!**

**i'm poor so obviously i don't own Twilight or it's characters...BOO! lol**

I heard this annoying buzzing sound. At first I didn't know what it was, then I remembered that we had to go to school. I leaned over and turned off the alarm. I looked over to see Jesse still sleeping. I decided that I should wake him since I didn't know what he wanted to do this morning. I mean, it's not like he had different clothes to change into for school.

I scooted toward Jesse and kissed him by his jaw. I felt him the muscles contract under my lips so I could tell he was smiling. He turned his head and kissed me. It was a short, but sweet kiss. I pulled away.

"I figured that I should wake you up so you would have enough time to get home and change for school. I didn't think you wanted to wear the same thing you did yesterday." I said the last part giggling a little.

"Yeah. That probably wouldn't be a good idea. Alice would kill me and make a huge scene about that one." he stated unwillingly.

"Alice a fashion freak, then?" I asked as I giggled.

He nodded.

He groaned as he sat up. Then, he got up in search of his clothes. When he finally found them, he put them on. I don't think he wanted to go home. I have a feeling that Alice would have a few choiced words to say to him when he got back home.

Jesse was just staring at me. That was when I realized I was sitting on my bed naked, so he was probably getting a good view.

"Like what you see?" I asked giggling. I noticed that his eyes got wider when I did.

Then he blushed.

Before I knew what was going on, his mouth was on mine. He was kissing me hard and urgently. I pulled away.

"If you don't leave now, then we will never get to school." I stated.

"Who said I want to go to school? I much rather us staying in bed all day..." he trailed off suggestively.

I gave him a look that told him that we had to go to school.

He sighed. "Fine. I'm going." He pecked me goodbye and left my room. I didn't moved until I heard the front door close.

I got up and got in the shower. It was nice and hot. Though it also allowed me to think though last night's events. I truely didn't regret it. He did a lot for me and I knew he truely cared for me. The things he's already done for me, far out reach everyone. Possibly even my mother. I realized that sometime in the past twenty-four hours I had become dependant on his presence. I missed him already.

Maybe it was because he was one of the only people to see me for me and accept it, flaws and all. When he was making love to me last night, or rather this morning, it was his way of saying he was here. That he wanted to protect me, even from myself. He actually wanted me.

It was a stange feeling. Nobody but Shauna has ever wanted me of their own free will. When I thought about it, I got this warm, fuzzy feeling that spread at a rapid pace though my body. I didn't know what to do with it. I'd gotten so used to feeling cold that I forgotten what it felt like to be warm, loved.

With that thought I finished my shower. I got dressed in jeans, baby blue, scoop neck tee, and chucks. I was confortable, and in my opinion, I still looked good. I bounded down the stairs at that moment. I actually made it down in one peice. Then, I tripped over probably nothing. I didn't fall on my face thankfully. Then, I heard a chuckle.

I looked over to see Phil sipping his coffee. It startled me. I completely forgot about Phil. That was the first time I heard him laugh since mom died.

"Morning Phil." I greeted and walked to the kitchen to get some cereal.

"Sounds like someone had a good night last night." Phil stated and it sounded like he was trying to resrain a smile.

I froze. How that _hell_ did I forget about Phil? I had no answer to that question. I turned slowly. He was restraining a smile. I didn't know what to do or say. I just stared at him in horror. He found that amusing, because he was laughing at my expression now.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to see how you would react. I don't really mind as long as it doesn't wake me up and that you are being safe." Phil replied with a smile.

I blushed and smiled back. Then I realized something was different about him. He was happier. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe he found a good friend to talk to about all of this. Or maybe he went to see a shrink to talk to about it. Whatever it was, it was working and I was glad it was. I didn't want to see him unhappy. He deserved something good in his life.

"You look better as well. Whatever you did, you should keep doing it. It looks like you actually slept last night. I'm not going to ask because it's not really my business, but I'm glad you found something good in your life." I told him with a smile.

He seemed a little shocked. "Thanks Bella. I don't really have time to tell you about it right now, but in the near future I'm sure I will." he smiled. Well, it looked a little forced but it was progress. With that thought, he left.

I ate my cereal, and gathered my things and headed toward the door. Just as I was walking to it, there was a knock. I was a little confused, but then I realized only one person knew where I lived.

I opened the door and sure enough it was Jesse. I all but tackled him and kissed him. He chuckled.

"Well, I see someone missed me. I thought we could walk to school together." he said and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and we started walking.

It was silent. So I started thinking about my morning. I giggled when I thought of what Phil said to me as I was getting my cereal. Jesse looked over with a questioning look.

"Phil knows you stayed over last night." I stated. His eyes got wide. It was actually a funny expression, a mix of horror, fear, and shock. I laughed out loud.

"Hey! This isn't funny! What did he say?! Does he want to kill me?!" he practically yelled at me.

"No he's not mad. Actually, it was rather funny. He said he doesn't care as long as we don't wake him and we are being safe."

he sighed in relief.

"I think he found it rather amusing because that was the first time I seen him smile since my mom died. He actually looked rather good today. I looked like he actually got some sleep last night." I informed him as I smiled.

"Well that's good. I'm glad he doesn't mind because after last night I don't know how much I would be able to stay away from you." he replied.

"Oh, hey, what happened this morning at your house? I mean, did you get in trouble or anything?" I asked.

"No I didn't get into trouble. Alice covered for me as I knew she would. I cover for her all the time, you see. She did yell at me for not calling her, but other than that, nothing. My dad is really gullable, so it's not too hard to convince him of anything." I told me.

"So Alice knows where you were last night?" I asked. I had to be prepared in case she said anything.

"No. Then I told her that she didn't need to know and I reminded her that I don't ask when she sneaks out with Jasper. That was an easy fight." he said with a laugh.

"Okay. I wanted to be prepared in case she asked me about it or something like that." I told him.

"I figure if you want her to know you'd tell her. I didn't want to put you in an akward position." he added sweetly.

"Thank you. I'm not ready to tell anyone here about that yet. If I do tell someone then I'll let you know since you hang out with the only other two people I know." I told him with a smile. Why am I smiling so much? I guess I can't help it.

"Thanks so much." he said and then gave me a light peck.

I heard several gasps. I looked around and noticed we were in the middle of the campus with everyone staring at us. It was rather funny, really. Some people's mouth's dropped. I laughed quietly as we continued walking toward where we met Alice and Jasper before. We didn't talk the rest of the way. Before I knew it I was looking at Alice and Jasper. They smiled and looked down at our hands.

They looked a little confused but shrugged it off. I said goodbye to Jesse when I realized that actually had to go to class. He gave me a short but sweet peck and walked off towards his first period class.

As I walked beside Alice and Jasper, I could feel their stares. Well, actually I could feel everyone staring at me. It wasn't exactly a good feeling. Finally, we got to class and took our seats. I could Alice and Jasper were ready to burst.

"Okay, Bella. So, what changed over night?" Alice asked me. I knew it would be her to ask too.

"Alice, please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't really want to get into it right now." I told pleading with my eyes to let it rest.

"Alright. But don't think I wont get it out of you sooner or later." she warned.

I sighed and turned my attention to the teacher.

**Ok there's chapter 5! i decided to break it up into 2 chapters. **

**Phil has a lover. that's why he's doing so much better. if anyone can guess who it is then i will use their name in this story somehow. i may even give them a say in what they want their character to be like...**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay it's a day later than i expected but that's not too bad...right? anyway the next couple chapters are going to make it really interesting. so enjoy your read!**

**i think everyone wishes they owned Twilight though only Stephenie Meyer does...**

Surprisingly Alice didn't bring it up at all. I thought she would be bugging me all day until I finally got so annoyed that I caved. Alice must be full of surprises, and I have a feeling that she is usually prepared for anything. I wonder if Alice has figured out what happened yet. It's not really that hard to put together. Jesse stayed out all night, and we show up for school the next day a couple. I think most of the school figured it out.

I have a feeling that fourth period and sixth are going to be horrible. I don't have anyone in those to make me feel better. I have a strong feeling that everyone's going to be calling me some pretty crewd names. Girls are still as evil here as they were back in the States. I don't really think that changes.

I thought all of this as I walking to my fourth period class. I had to prepare myself for the worst. I took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

Everyone stared like i knew they would. I don't really understand why it's necessary to stare at people. It doesn't do anything, and obviously, I'm not going to burst into flames and go away. Staring is just a waste of enery.

I took a seat and I could already hear some of the chatter start. I heard some girls giggle and look at me out of the corner of their eye. I rolled my eyes at them. What could they have possibly come up with. Stories in high school are so outragous. 99% of them are wrong.

I heard the girl in front of me whisper to the boy beside her "That Bella girl. I heard she was like a total slut at her old school and that's why she's here. It was supposed to straighten her out. It doesn't look like it's working, though. I saw her with Jesse, Jasper, and Shawn already."

Girls make up the stupidest stories. I mean seriously! Do I look like a whore? I think not. If anything I am a nerd and I am proud of that.

"No way!" he said and looked at me a moment, then swiched his gaze back to the girl. "I think you maybe wrong about that. I mean look at her. She looks like a nice girl." he added seriously.

I was in total shock. Did that guy just defend me? At least he has a mind. Then I actually looked at him. I wasn't paying attention before but he has light blonde hair. He looks like he's from America. I didn't know there was anyone else here that was from America.

The girl was in total shock. Then she looked really mad. She 'humph-ed' and turned in her seat.

The boy looked at me again, but this time we made eye contact. He had bright, blue eyes. He was a very attractive boy. I mouthed a thank you and he nodded. That was when the teacher called order. The class was so long and boring. I couldn't wait to just get out of there and go to lunch to be with my friends.

We had about five minutes left when a paper landed on my desk. I opened it up. It read 'YOU ARE A WHORE WHO FUCKS ANYTHING THAT MOVES!' I sighed and dropped my head. I hate people! I heard the girl diagonally behind me giggle. She must have wrote it. The next thing I knew the paper was being ripped out of my hands. I looked up and that boy had that paper in his hand and looked infurated. It confused me.

Just then the bell rang. The boy stood up angrily and shouted "Who wrote this?!"

Everyone including the teacher stopped. I saw the girl stiffen and terrified. No one answered. "Don't let it happen again!" He yelled again. He turned to gather his books as everyone rushed out. I waited. I needed to thank him again. I stood just outside the door.

"Thank you." I said as I saw him walk out.

He smiled and said "You're welcome. I'm Skyler, by the way." He held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking. You have an American accent." I asked.

"I've been all over the US, but mostly New York." he answered.

"I'm from Pheonix. Though I'm sure you already know that." I told him.

He laughed a light laugh. He walked me to lunch. I had more stares. Why must everyone stare? It is so pointless.

"I have no idea. You're right it is pointless." He said as we reached the doors.

I blushed. I didn't realized I said that out loud. Just then Jesse put his arm around me. It surprised me, and I jumped and bumped into Skyler.

"Sorry." I said to Skyler, and turned to Jesse, who had a strange look on his face. "You scared me." I said the obvious.

"See you later, Bella." Skyler said.

"Bye."

"What was he doing here?" Jesse asked me with a strange tone that I couldn't quite point out.

"Skyler? He defended me to this girl in front of me and to the rest of the class." I told him.

"Oh. That was nice of him. It just surprised me is all. He doesn't usually talk to anyone but the really smart people. He's like a geneis. I heard he has like a 180 IQ." as Jesse told me this I noticed that he walked over to a table with about 7 kids and they all had many books beside them. It was kind of strange seeing him with them, he didn't look like he belonged there. You could tell he had some muscles on him, where as, the other kids were mostly scrawny. Like a misfit among misfits.

"It was really weird. It was like he already knew the right story." I shugged it off.

We went trough the line in a comfortable silence. As we walked towards our lunch table we noticed there was a crowd around it and heard some yelling.

"She told you to leave her alone!" I heard Jasper yelling.

"She wants me, so why would I leave her alone!" a guy yelled back.

By this time we had pushed our way though the people and saw what was going on. Alice was standing behind Jasper with a slightly scared look on her face. The guy standing across from them was extremely tall. He had black hair and grey eyes. It looked like he was Japanese mixed with something. He was average looking, nothing extravagant. His height is probably the most attractive thing about him. He was about 6'6".

I realized was running over there. He easily pinned him to the ground. He looked so angry.

"I told you to stay away from my sister! She doesn't want you within 100 feet of her!" Jesse shouted at him even though they were about a foot apart.

The guy stuggled to get up and failed. He couldn't get Jesse off of him. I decided that I should get him off of that kid before he does something he regrets. I walked over to them after I put my lunch down. he looked like he could murder this kid!

"He's not worth it." I said as I put my hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"That's right! Listen to your whore!" the kid yelled at Jesse.

Jesse looked even madder, and then punched him in the face. Jesse was smart. He knew just where to him to knock him out. Jesse stood up and walked out the door. I ran after him naturally.

I found him leaning against a tree in the back of the school. His stance was rigid, full of anger. His back was to me so I didn't see his face, but I knew it would be a cold expression. I could tell his arms where crossed on his chest. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, and layed my head on the back of his left shoulder blade. I felt and heard him sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked tenderly.

"Not really." he answered quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"He's been harassing Alice all year. You think he would be smart enough to leave her alone when she has a deadly brother and a pretty strong boyfriend, but no he's not. Last week I told him to leave her alone and I warned him that I would inforce it this time. I was simply follwing my promise. Then, when he insulted you, I lost it." he explain calmly.

"Well that makes a lot of sense. I would have done the same thing in your place." I said as I tried to comfort him.

He didn't say anything. He just repositioned his arms so that his right arm was running up and down my left arm. I felt him slowly relax as his fingertips were running up and down my arm. I think it was relaxing him, though I have no idea why. he sighed, and turned to face me.

"Thank you for being here with me. i don't know how long it would have taken me to cool off with out you here." he said and leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

I felt someone approaching behind me.

"Hey guys. The bell's about to ring if you're going to class." Jasper informed us, and I noticed Alice holding his hand at his side. We nodded.

Jesse took my hand and lead me to the cafeteria doors. We needed to get out things for the next class, which we left on out lunch table. My things were gone.

"Well, that's just great. My books are gone." I sighed angerly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find out who took them." Jesse said with a small smile.

He kissed me at the cafeteria doors since my class was in the opposite direction of his. I walked to my dreaded sixth period empty handed.

As I approached my next class I noticed Skyler outside the door with a whole lot of books. After a few more steps I realized they were mine. So, Skyler took them?

"Hey." I said as I got close enough for him to hear me.

"Hey. I grabbed your books because Alice and Jasper left them, and I didn't want anyone to take them. Everyone knows better than to mess with Jesse's stuff that's why I only took yours." Skyler said, kind of shyly?

"Thank you, again. I thought someone stole them. I seems like a lot of the people would do that.' I said as I grabbed my books from him.

We walked in together and he sat beside me. I didn't even notice him yesterday. I guess I really wasn't paying attention. I wonder if he sat there yesterday. I guess I just really wanted to get out of here and go home. I wanted to be with Jesse.

Just then my phone vibrated. i got it out and looked. It was from Phil.

_**-Don't bring any friends home tonight. I want to talk to you about something. I'll be there when you get home. Phil-**_

That's strange. He's never home that early. It must be important.

"Is everything okay?" Syler asked me.

"Yeah. My step-dad just texted me. It's just really odd of him." I said.

"Oh. I'm sure everything's fine." he offered resurence.

"Thanks" and I gave him a small smile.

The class was called to order and we handed a worksheet that I didn't really care about doing. We had to work in partners so Skyler offered to be my partner.

It was easy. I didn't really even need a partner. We were done before anyone else. So, Skyler and I talked mostly about where we lived before. I told him about Shauna and Pheonix. I told him how I loved the dry heat. He told that this little town in Tennessee was his favorite place to live. He said that he thought he might move there after he graduates. I was about to ask him about his parents, but the bell rang.

We said a short goodbye and I went to my next class to hang out with Alice. The rest of the day went smoothly. Nothing really happened except I got more stares. With all this wasted engery we could light a small town with or something. Or they could spend it actually doing something, like I don't know, study. These people could use some smarts. Even if they didn't study they could talk to someone else about something that isn't me.

Finally, the last bell rang. Jesse walked beside me to my locker.

"Do you want us to come over. I know Alice really wants to come and see where you live. Actually, I think she just wants to check out your clothes so she can take you shopping." he asked and added.

"Ugh! I hate shopping! Sorry you can't come over today. Phil wants to talk to me about something, and he asked me not to bring anyone home with me today." I told him.

"Oh, that's interesting. I'm still going to walk you home though." he told me with that adorable smile of his.

"Okay." I couldn't help but smile as well.

As we walked home I told him about my day and Skyler. I figured he should know because I don't want him getting mad about something stupid. Skyler was kind of acting like a big brother taking care of his little sister really, now that I think about it. Just as I finished up, we were at my door.

"Bye. I'll call you later if I can't get a hold of you I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse said. He sounded like he really didn't want to leave me.

"Until later." I replied.

I streched up and gave him a kiss. He reached a hand behind my neck to deepen the kiss. I had to break away for air and before I got too exited and took him on the front door.

I gave him a final peck and turned to open the door. I heard his footsteps walking away. I walked in and put my things by the door and walked into the kitchen. Phil was sitting on one of the chairs looking very nervous.

"Hey Phil." I greeted.

**ok. there was chapter 6 everyone. this one was a bit longer than i expected but it's all good...**

**next chapter we find out who Phil's lover is...my offer still stands if anyone can figure out who Phil's lover is I'll use their name...no one has got it yet...**

**so how does Skyler fit into the story? what is he to Bella? should Jesse be worried?**


	7. Chapter 7

**i know you guys are exited to see who Phil's lover is so here you go!**

**last time i checked i didn't have the money for a new cell so i can't own Twilight**

"Hi Phil." I greeted.

"Hey Bella." Phil said nervously.

"Um, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

He sighed and dropped his head. "When your mother died, I didn't think I would ever be able to see the light in life again." He paused and looked up at me. "Bella, I met someone."

"I'm happy for you Phil. You deserve to be able to have a life and be happy." I told him sincerly with a small smile.

"Bella. The person I met is a man." He stated.

I didn't expect that. At first I couldn't say anything. Then, I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't expect that. It's okay...I just...need a minute to get used to it." I told him that I was fine with it the best I could.

"It's just...I don't think I can ever love a woman like Renee. Since I met her, she was all I saw. Even when I closed me eyes, even when I blinked. I tried to look at women. I really did. When I saw any woman she was Renee. Then, I met him. I went to a meeting here widowed husbands. He lost his wife 2 years ago to cancer. At first, all we did was talk about our late wives. Last night we ended up comforting each other. It felt right. Well, right as anything can feel in the situation. That's why I really haven't been home. I've been spending most of my free time with him because it's the only time it feels like the darkness is going to engulf me." he explained.

"I understand Phil. I really am okay with this. It was horrible to see the darkness and cold in your eyes. There's still a lot there, but I can now see a small flicker of warmth in there. That flame will only continue to grow. I know Mom would be happy that you are trying to be happy for her." I comforted him a little I hope.

"I'm glad you feel that way Bella, because I invited him and his son over. I want you to meet him. We told his son last night, and he took it really well. Actually, he was happy that his dad was happy again." he informed me that I would be meeting his new lover...and his son?

"I'm you invited him over. I do want to meet him. I didn't know that he had a son, but I"m glad to meet him too." I commented.

"He's about your age, maybe a little older. And he goes to your school. His name's-" Phil was cut off but a knock at the door. He got up to get it.

I took a deep breath. I was preparing my myself to meet people who are potentally going to be part of my life. I got the courage to get and greet the them like a host should when guests enter their home.

I walked into the living room area where Phil had taken them. The first man I saw was about six feet tall, and slender. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. I knew exactly who he was. They looked almost exactly the same. Well, that explains a lot.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. And Carlisle, this is my step daughter, Bella." he introduced us.

Carlisle reached his hand out for me to shake. I took it.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle." I said with a small smile.

"And you. This is my son-"

"Skyler." I finished.

Carlisle and Phil looked at me in amazement.

"I talked to her today in school. I have two classes with her so I decided to get to know her a little before she knew." Skyler explained.

They nodded.

"I'm glad you did. It was really nice of you." I commented.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen and get better aquanted." Phil suggested. I suspect he was wanted to talk to Carlisle privitely.

I led Skyler to our kitchen. I sat down at the table, and offered him a seat. He took it.

"Thank you for doing that today. I mean, the last thing I really need right now is to have those stupid girls spread rumors about us. I mean if we just randomly started talking tomorrow like we knew each other well, then it's going to give them something else to talk about." I rammbled.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's true. By the end of the week we would have had some sort of affair and somehow pregnant. Then, they would probably say you didn't know who the father was, me or Jesse."

I laughed too. "Girls can be so stupid sometimes. That's why i didn't have many friends back in my old school. I hate dealing with all the drama."

"Yeah. Me too. That's why I hang out with the people I do. There's no drama. Well, that, and the conversation isn't meaningless."

"Well, I get what you mean there. We have drama, but you can deal with once you meet Alice and Jasper. Jesse mostly keeps to himself. You can always sit with us if you want to. I won't let Alice bite. " I offered with a laugh.

"I might take you up on that." he answered with a smile.

We talked about our mothers and what happened to them. I could tell he was tring not to cry as he talked about his mother and how much he missed her. She died of a lung cancer that spread at a rapid pace and they didn't catch it in time to save her. He told me how it almost destroyed his dad. Carlisle had thought that since he was a doctor, that he should have been able to save her.

I told him my story. How my mom died. We understood each other, we knew the feeling of the loss of our care taker. I mean, your mother is supposed to be there. She's supposed to be your rock. The person you go to when you're hurt, and she's supposed to make you feel that everything is going to be alright even if it's not. Our mother was stolen from us. The reasons make be different, but the outcome is the same. Our mothers are gone.

We were sitting in a comfortable silence when Carlisle walked in, and said that they must take their leave. Skyler got up, reluctently, as it seemed to me. I think he liked talking to someone who knew what he ment and could relate. I knew the loss he felt. I felt it too.

I looked at the time for the first time since I arrived home. It was already 11 p.m. I needed to go to bed if I was going to be able to go to school tomorrow. I went and took my shower and was now picking out my p.j.'s. I settled for some shorts and a tank. I heard a small tap on my window, as my room was on the first floor. I walked over to the window and saw Jesse standing there. I opened the window to talk to him.

"Hey. Do you mind if I stay?" Jesse asked me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

He climbed in easily. When he was in he kissed me like he hadn't seen me in ages, when in reality it's only been about 7 hours. I guess I had a lot more to cloud my mind than him. I had a big afternoon. When he pulled away, he had a big, goofy grin on his face. I probably had the same one.

"I take it you missed me." I said with a smile.

"I sure did." he said touching his forhead to mine. The smile was still evident on his face.

My big afternoon was catching up to me. I yawned.

"We should get you to bed." he said not moving.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I ment to sleep." he laughed.

He grabbed my hand and led me toward my bed. I layed down, and stripped to his boxers and got in with me. I layed against his chest and sighed. This felt like home. I closed my eyes and started drifting.

"Good night, my dearest." he whispered was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning before my alarm. I protective arms wrapped around me. I could feel how much he cared for me, even as he slept. I could hear the even rhythm of his heart. It was steady and calming. Just like he was for me. He was starting to become my rock. He was keeping me from loosing my mind scared the hell out of me. He has the power to break me down like never before. He is my chosen rock. I picked him, and if I'm wrong then I'm the one that gets broken.

I decided that it was time for me to get up. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 5:30 a.m. It was still a little too early to get ready. I decided to make a real breakfast. I haven't done that since before mom died. I didn't know what I was going to make yet, but it sounds like a good idea. I prefer that Phil didn't know that Jesse stayed last night, so I think I'm just going to sneak him a plate. Maybe breakfast in bed?

I squrimed out of bed, grabbed my robe and headed downstairs. I looked in the fridge and decided to make french toast and bacon. I have to admit my french toast is awesome. It sounds aboslutely amazing this morning. I grabbed my ingredents and started the ball rolling. I made Jesse's first since I was going to take it to him. I gave him two pieces of french toast and two pieces of bacon on his plate. Then, I threw some syrup and headed for my room.

He was still asleep. It was quite cute. He was holding my pillow tightly. It looked like he thought he was holding me. I giggled softly. I sat on the bed beside him.

"Jesse, it's time to get up. I made you breakfast." I said as I ran my hand though he hair.

He smilied then replied "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

He sighed and sat up. I handed him the plate and gave him a kiss. I got up to leave. I still had Phil's breakfast in the pan.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I still have food cooking for Phil then I have to make mine." I smiled at him and left.

Just as I was taking Phil's out of the pan he walked into the kitchen. He looked surprised as I sat his plate in front of him.

"Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome."

"So, what brought all this on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I just felt like making breakfast. I smiled at him then turned and put my french toast in the pan.

When I was flipping them, I heard Phil get up. He must be done already.

"That was really good." he smiled a faint smile. "Listen, I want to thank you for taking my new so well yesterday. I actually expected you to move back with your father or try to at least. I means more than you know that you're here. I know I may not show it, but I'm glad that I don't have to do this alone."

Then, I did something I never expected myself to do. I hugged Phil. I've very rarely hugged him. I think he needed it though. It felt like the right thing to do at that moment, so, I say 'What the hell?'

"You don't need to thank me. It wasn't really anything you could control. I get it." I smiled and he left for work.

I was pulling my food out of the pan when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"That was delious, Bella." he told me as he kissed my neck.

"Thank you." I turned to peck his lips then pulled away to eat.

When I was done we cleaned up the dishes.

"I have to get home, but I'll be back to walk you to school. My parents will get suspious if they don't see me this morning." Jesse told me.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit." I told him and leaned in to kiss him.

When our lips connected, his right hand was locked behind my neck and his left around my waist. I was very sweet and I could feel the passion behind it. It felt like he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't figure it out. He pulled away resting his forehead on mine and looking in my eyes. I'm not sure what he saw, but I could see bliss and a deep fear. It looks as though he's been hiding it for some time. He pecked my on the lips once more and left out the front door without another word.

It seems this is going to be an interesting day.

**i'm so sorry it took so long to update. I got writer's block about halfway though the chapter. anyway, here it is and i hope you enjoyed it. **

**read and review please**!


End file.
